Crossroads
by ALPSilver Sorceress
Summary: I don't know why I called it that, I just sort of did...any ways, it's fifth year, Harry meets a new relative, who isn't the easiest person to get along with and seems fond of Draco..r/r enjoy


CHAPTER 1  
Addriene wasn't listening to the professor that was saying the last little tidbits of the year, she was watching her watch, quite intently in fact. There was exactly 30 seconds until school let out.   
" Miss Miller!" Addriene looked up in surprise to see Professor Sintra glaring at her. " Pay attention!"  
" I know, I know, don't curse people, no using magic for pranks, no sneaking back to set up pranks here, no cursi-"  
" Actually Miss Miller, it's not that. Since Voldemort has returned, and the Deatheaters are active, you CAN magic, but only to defend yourself."   
" Ah…that's wonderful…I'll be sure to remember that…"  
At that point in time, the loud bell that resembled one you'd find in a church, rang to signal the end of the school year, and all the students at the Seattle Sorceress Academy grabbed their bags and ran from the classroom. Those who left the castle first were the first ones to notice the final prank of the year, courtesy of the Demon Clan, as called by the headmistress of the Academy. The small group was made of Addriene, Kytallia, Anya, and Sevrin. The girls met at a large tree that stood alone on the edge of the river that ran past the school and into the far forest. The tree was humongous and the branches easy to climb. They sat in the tree for quite a while, saying nothing. Finally, Kyt broke the silence.  
" Are you sure you have to go?"  
" Yes…I'm going to stay with some rich family 'till they can come up with something else….Mom's not happy about who I'm going to stay with though…but the Minister of Magic insisted that there wasn't anything wrong with them." Replied Addriene.  
Her mother had just recently told her that she would be transferring to Hogwarts, and she was going to leave the following morning.  
" Who're you staying with?" asked Sevi.  
" I think the family name is Malfoy…apparently they have a son my age….like that's supposed to make me feel better…" replied Addriene, grimacing at the thought of having to live with a fifteen year old boy.  
" They've all gone insane." Said Anya, shaking her head ruefully.   
" Well, I have to go finish packing…I'll write you as soon as I can."  
~'`*  
When Addriene got home, her mother was beaming.  
" Something good happen?" asked Addriene sarcastically.  
" Very funny. I managed to get Fudge to let you stay with a family called the Dursleys instead. They're the guardians of Harry Potter." Said Larissa enthusiastically.  
" Oh, I'm simply LEAPING for joy."  
" Oh, can't you be optimistic!?"  
" I've been optimistic all my life, and you thought there was something WRONG with that!"  
" Well I was wrong."  
" Ack, look, I have some packing to do."  
" Hurry, we're going out to eat."  
" Where?"  
" California Pizza Kitchen."  
" Yay!"  
Addriene, her mood somewhat lighter, hurried up to her room.  
~'`*  
Harry Potter was sitting in his room, already wishing school would start again, even though the previous day had been the last of the previous year.  
" HARRY!" came his uncle's voice from downstairs.  
Harry got up off his bed and went down to see what he would be blamed for this time. However, he wasn't blamed for anything. He was surprised to find that a Ministry Official had stopped by to give his Aunt and Uncle some news that they found rather inconvenient. The young man was extremely surprised to see Harry Potter in the home of such unpleasant people, and was falling all over himself to recite the situation.  
" An American girl is transferring to Hogwarts and she'll need to stay with you for the summer…Her name is Addriene Lily Miller…it's either here or the Malfoy's." he said, getting it right on the fifth time.  
" Ah…and you called me down here why?" asked Harry, turning to the Dursleys.  
" How come all the people like you think we'll take in any orphan-"  
" She's not an orphan, she's a transfer. It's only for this summer." Interrupted the young man.  
Harry nodded." Well, I didn't give anyone the idea…I wouldn't wish you people on my worst…well, Malfoy's worse on his own, but still, It's not like I go around advertising you, but she'll get a better impression here than with Lucius Malfoy and his family."  
The young man looked suddenly excited. " Have you heard the rumors about who she's really supposed to be?"  
" No, why don't you enlighten us?" asked the toneless voice of a teenage girl behind the young man. She was average height, thin, with short, untidy black air and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with an American flag on it, and flared pants. She was carrying loads of luggage, and didn't look very happy.  
The young man stuttered and went red.  
" Do we have any choice on this matter?" asked Vernon wistfully.  
" No." said Harry shortly, walking forward to greet the girl.  
" Hello, my name is Harry, that's my uncle…you can ignore him, he's not all that pleasant."  
" If I ignored half the unpleasant people I've met, I'd ignore half the English population. Can you tell I'm having a bad day?" asked Addriene.  
CHAPTER 2  
She did eventually become her normal self again, and became very good friends with Harry. She loved all the stories about the adventures with his friends, and was becoming increasingly excited about going to Hogwarts. It would be a wonderful chance to impart her extensive knowledge of pranks…  
" I'm going to the mall!" called Addriene, heading toward the door.  
" Since when?" demanded Vernon.  
" Since I printed out a map to the nearest one. Buh-bye."  
" Hey, wait up! Can I come?" asked Harry.  
" Sure."  
The two set off toward the mall, enjoying the nice, amazingly cool, weather. However, once they got to the more populated part of the city, they quickly got lost.  
" Whoever made this map gave horrible directions!" Addriene burst out.  
Harry however was thinking about something in a letter Hermione had sent him on his birthday. Apparently, she had heard the rumor that the Ministry Official was talking about. It involved Addriene's last name being Potter and her being his sister. Which was altogether possible as she looked just like him and had a small scar that she didn't bring much attention to on her forehead. A scar shaped like lightning.   
Quite suddenly, a small group of monkeys erupted out of a near by door, and ran, making odd sounds, across the street to the bakery.  
" Um…"  
" Wait! Come back! I can change you ba-aaaah!" a dark-haired woman ducked as a spell flew past her.  
" You look like you're in need of help…" said Addriene.  
The woman looked up. And gasped. " You! You two have to get out of here! Deatheaters are attacking this place, those monkeys were muggles! They tried to stand up to them…you have to get away!"  
" Um…why?" asked Addriene.  
" Well, you're the Potter twins aren't you?"  
Harry cringed.  
" What? My last name's Miller…"  
" No, that's the last name of the guardian Addriene Lily POTTER went to stay with."  
Addriene turned to Harry, who backed away.  
" I had nothing to do with this, I didn't know till a few days ago-"  
" You knew and you didn't say anything?!" demanded Addriene.  
" You should be leaving!" interrupted the woman.  
" But why? I rather think it would be nice if they could stay for tea…" came the unpleasantly familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
" Who're you?" asked Addriene, rather rudely.  
" That's Lucius Malfoy." Said Harry.  
" I was going to stay with him?" asked Addriene skeptically.  
" Yes, thankfully your guardian was smarter than our Minister, let's go."  
He grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her away, but she turned back.  
" Aren't you coming?" she asked the woman. Lucius grinned maliciously as he raised his wand.  
~'`*  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the bar in the small café. It was really most troublesome, being forced to come on these stupid raids. It wasn't as if he had nothing better to do. He decided to look for his father to see if he was in a good enough mood to let Draco go home. Draco saw his father standing, wand raised at a girl who was the splitting image of the boy behind her; a boy Draco knew far too well, for he was his archenemy. Harry Potter. He knew the girl, Addriene or whatever, had special powers and Voldemort wanted her on his side. He also knew that this was a very, very bad idea. He got up and quickly walked over toward them, trying to come up with something interesting. He was spared the decision though, because Aurors had just chosen to join the party.  
" Father! Aurors are here!"  
Lucius looked around, scanning the café. Draco's eyes darted to the girl and he inconspicuously motioned for her to get away. She helped up a witch who had tripped in front of Draco's father and the three ran off. Draco pretended he had been looking at the Aurors as well.  
~'`*  
" Thank whatever power there is for that jerk's incompetence." Muttered Harry.  
" That wasn't incompetence. He was helping us." Said Addriene.  
Harry looked at her. " Malfoy? Helping US?"  
" Yes. He distracted his father and motioned for us to run for it."  
" I thought that was what happened, but I couldn't imagine him helping us." Said the woman.  
" So, what's your name anyway?" asked Addriene.  
" Kaitlyn."  
" I'm Addriene, as you know, and this is Harry."  
" If she knows, why are you introducing us?" asked Harry.  
" It's commonly known as being polite."  
" You weren't polite when you first met me."  
" Yes, I know that. I was particularly angry at England and my mother when I first met you."  
" Guardian, not mother." Corrected Kaitlyn.  
" Whatever."  
" You're going to be mean again aren't you?" asked Harry, sounding very whiny.   
" If you don't stop whining, definitely."  
" Hello." Came a voice up ahead. " You all really are slow…" it was Draco Malfoy, leaning casually against the side of a department store.  
" We weren't exactly in a hurry." said Addriene.  
" You should have been."  
" Why's that? We're still perfectly fine, and if we'd kept running you might have gotten here after us, which obviously wasn't your goal so I can't see any reason for you to complain."  
Draco smirked and turned to Harry. " It's amazing Potter, there's actually someone INTELLIGENT in your family."  
" Yes, but I don't believe you've had a family member yet that didn't reek." snapped Harry.  
" That's yourself you smell."  
" People can't usually smell themselves." said Addriene.  
" Which speaks wonders for how horrible he really must smell if even he can smell it."  
said Draco.   
" Not that you can prove it isn't yourself." said Harry.  
" Now that we've finished the unpleasantries, was there something you needed Malfoy, or are you hanging around to make lives miserable?" interrupted Kaitlyn. Draco tossed a small disc to Addriene.   
" That's a basic outline of Voldemort's plans for the year. You're bloodline seems unnaturally talented at finding flaws and playing off them. Try to plan it out this time." with that he turned and walked away.  
" I really hate that guy." said Harry.  
" I think he's extremely sarcastic, if not slightly charming. Not that it matters anyway, we have a cheat sheet!" said Addriene happily.  
" It's not a sheet, it's a disc."  
" It'll be a sheet when I print it out."  
" What's Malfoy doing with muggle forms of recording information?"  
" Does it matter? The point is, we have the information."  
" Why would he give it to us?" asked Kaitlyn.  
" Because teenagers are naturally rebellious, c'mon." said Addriene, starting off for home.  
~'`*  
" Well, he's certainly got this planned out..." said Addriene, staring at the computer screen. Dudley had run off to tell his parents that Harry and Addriene were on HIS computer, but any slight inclination toward caring had been diminished when they saw the detailed plans.  
" Well...he did have thirteen years to go over possibilities in his head..." said Harry.  
The outlines of the plans go something like this:  
Firstly, the Dementors must be brought back to his side, then they would negotiate with the giants. Assuming that the Deatheaters imprisoned in Azkaban had enough sanity to appreciate special treatment, he'd give it to them. If not, they'd be killed. He needed the list of Ancient Prophesized Ones that he knew Dumbledore had, and student help from a few Slytherins would acquire that. By drawing on the powers of the Ancients, he would have the leader kill Harry, then he'd kill her, the Potters would be out of the way and he could take over the world.  
  
" I hope Dumbledore already convinced the giants not to side with him." said Harry.  
" WHAT are you doing on DUDLEY'S computer?" demanded Vernon, storming in. The ignored him.  
" It's quite detailed..." said Addriene.( Remember, the aforementioned and explained plan was an OUTLINE...)  
" Yes...apparently he's not wanting any mistakes." said Harry.  
" Too late."  
" HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"  
" Oi, shut-up you over-grown buffoon." snapped Addriene.  
" Yes, we're trying to go over the plans of the maniac that killed our parents, as he's back in power, and is trying once again to take over the world." said Harry.  
" Take over the world?" asked Vernon.  
" Yes. He'd be doing a very good job, if it weren't for the fact that we have his plans. I've managed to get my computer to run on the magic interference that coats Hogwarts and usually causes other electrical objects to short-circuit, so we can show this to Dumbledore." said Addriene.  
" Good. I'll send him a letter. You have an owl?" asked Harry.  
" No, I transfigured a small rock into a fire lizard as mentioned in the Dragon Riders of Pern series by Anne McCaffery. It carries my mail."  
" OK then...we need to contact Hermione, and see if she's ever read about those Ancient Ones..."  
" K, I'll send Artia off right away. Oh, and I need to go to Diagon Alley, they've got a new animal I want to buy."  
" Right. I'll go write the letters, you can go to Diagon Alley on you're own. Do you know how to get to the subway? Do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?"  
" I'll figure it out."  
Harry nodded and went up to his room. Addriene turned back to the file on the computer, and copied the email address Harry hadn't noticed.  
She opened her hotmail account and pasted it in the send to slot. She was assuming it was Draco's address, and asked him to meet her at the subway entrance.  
She ejected the disk and slipped it into her pocket.   
" There, we're off your precious computer. Seeya."  
With that she headed off to the subway.  
~'`*  
Draco sat in his father's study, listening to him rant about how the Aurors ruined everything. After about fifteen minutes, he was allowed to leave, and went to his room to check his email. His parents of course, did not know he had it. He found it quite useful however.   
The mail screen popped up, saying he had one message, from Silversorceresss@hotmail.com. Intrigued, he opened it, and found it to be from Addriene, telling him to meet her at the entrance to the subway near the cafe.  
He closed the screen, told his mother he was going somewhere, and left before she could ask where.  
~'`*  
Addriene was leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the subway, sipping a pop, and scanning the crowds. She spotted Draco a few minutes later and stood up straight as he approached.  
" Any reason why you wanted to see me?" he asked.  
She shrugged. " I don't know the way to Diagon Alley and my brother is writing letters to people. Do you have something better to do?"  
" Not really."  
" Let's go then."  
~'`*  
They wondered through Diagon alley, getting things Addriene needed for school. They had gotten everything except the new animal and her robes. This year as well, they would need dress robes.  
" Madame Malkins is the place for work robes, but there's a place in Knocturn Alley that passes all the others behind when it comes to dress robes." said Draco.  
" I have something else in mind...I do need new work robes though, which way is Madame Malkins?" asked Addriene. Draco led her to the shop and waited while she was fitted for robes. When Addriene was told to stand on the stool, she saw another girl already being fitted. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.  
" Hello. Which house are you in?" she asked pleasantly.  
" Oh, I haven't been sorted yet. I'm a transfer from America." replied Addriene.  
" What year are you in?"  
" Fifth."  
" So am I. I'm in Gryffindor, my name is Hermione Granger."  
" Oh, YOU'RE Hermione. Harry's been talking about you and Ron summer. I don't suppose you like Draco any more than he does do you?"  
" You know Harry? Draco Malfoy?"  
" Of course I know Harry. I live with him, or I have been since school let out. I'm his sister, Addriene. Ya, Draco Malfoy, he's really quite pleasant."  
" Speak for yourself. He's horribly rude. I can't imagine him getting along with you, you being Harry's sister..."  
" Hmm...well, he does. He's not as bad as you might think. He's given us Voldemort's plans too. Harry's sending letters to you and Dumbledore about it..."  
" Are you sure they're accurate?"  
" Yes."  
" Really?"  
" Yes."  
" Bu-"  
" Yes!"  
" Ok then. Trust him if you like, but I wouldn't be too nice about it if I were you."  
" Yes, but you're not. I find him perfectly trust-worthy."  
" There you are dears. Both of you are done." said the lady. She handed them their robes as they paid for them, and the two girls left the shop together. Draco had been waiting just outside, and he stiffened as he saw Hermione. Hermione said nothing to him, but turned to Addriene.  
" I really must be going, my parents are waiting in the pub. See you at Hogwarts."  
" Bye." said Addriene.  
Draco glared at Hermione as she walked away. " Where next?" he asked.  
" The Magical Menagerie."  
" This way."  
He showed her to the shop, which was filled with the strange sounds of all the magical creatures. There was a man in deep blue robes standing in front of the new cage with his four year old or so daughter, looking at the new animal. The animal just so happened to be a wolf. A black wolf, with blazing green eyes and a strange mark on her shoulder. Addriene walked up to the cage.  
" A wolf? You came here to look at a wolf?" asked Draco incredulously.  
" Is there something wrong with that?" asked Addriene.  
" I don't think you can have wolves as pets at Hogwarts."  
" And who said I had any intention of following the rules?"  
Draco sighed and looked down at the wolf. The wolf and stopped growling softly at the unnaturally happy little girl, and was now staring at Addriene fixedly. Addriene moved forward and crouched next to the cage. The wolf tucked its tail between it legs and lowered it's body to the bottom of the cage, shuffling forward in a sign of submission. Addriene reached into the cage and stroked her softly grinning.  
Draco was staring in shock. So was the man. " How'd you do that?" he asked. Addriene turned to him, flipping her hair out of her face as she did so.  
" Animals are just like wands, they choose people." she said. The man was no longer listening however, he was staring at her forehead. " What?" she asked defensively, then, in realization, her hand flew to he scar, that was just like her brother's." however, she did this with out thinking and controlling the motion, and managed to smack herself on the head. " OW!"  
" Are any of you going to buy that wolf?" asked the shopkeeper loudly.  
" Yes, I am!" said Addriene.  
" You sure? She isn't all that nice."  
" People and things that aren't nice to others seem to have the tendency to be nice to me." said Addriene.  
" Alright then. 50 galleons."  
Addriene paid for the wolf, decided to call it Sheik, and left the shop with it walking at her heels.  
She and Draco stopped for ice cream before heading to their separate homes.  
~'`*  
Eventually they reached August 31, and packed all their things into their trunks. Just after they had finished this, around noon, Aunt Petunia ventured up to talk to them.  
" Are you all packed?" she asked. ( This was quite a stupid question, as Addriene had just said " That's everything, all done." when Petunia entered.)  
" Yes...why?"  
" Because Marge is coming to visit. She'll be staying with us for a while, while you go off to that school. She'll be here at the end of the year too, to welcome Dudley home. You can't blow the cover Vernon made, " she glared at Harry, who glared back. " And you, " she turned to Addriene, " are a transfer to St. Francis' Academy for girls. It's the most prominent boarding school in the area, so you must be polite."  
" Or I could show her WHY my parents want me in a totally different country."  
" Guardians." said Harry.  
Addriene rolled her eyes.  
" Guardians?" asked Petunia.  
" Yes. According to several intelligently informed people, Harry and I are twins." said Addriene.   
Aunt Petunia stared, opened her mouth, closed it, and said, " Nevermind. I'm not getting involved in the freakshow you call a life. Remember the schools you go to." with that, she left the room.  
" SEVERAL intelligently informed people?" asked Harry.  
" Yes." said Addriene.  
" Like who?"  
" Your friend Hermione, Kaitlyn, Draco...that Headmaster of yours..."  
" 'Draco'? 'DRACO'? Since when are you on a first name basis with 'DRACO'?" demanded Harry.  
" That's no business of yours."  
" Yes it is."  
" Since when?"  
" Since you're my sister."  
" I'm also fifteen."  
" YOU don't know him."  
" I know him better than you do."  
" How is that?"   
" All you've ever done is fight with him. That's not exactly and in-depth recording of his personality."  
" Oh, and in five minutes you found out more about him than I've found in five years?"  
" Yes, although, when he gave us the disc, it didn't take five minutes."  
" I was exaggerating. There's no way you found out enough about him to trust him in two minutes."  
" That's more like it."  
" There's something you aren't telling me."  
" There's a lot I haven't told you."  
" Oh really?"  
" Yes."  
" Like what?"  
" Your hair has pink polka dots."  
" No it doesn't."  
" It does now."  
Harry frowned, and looked at his reflection in the smooth surface of some shiny object Dudley had once owned.  
He stood up and glared at her. " WHEN did that happen?"  
" When you started being annoying. Have fun trying to wash it out." Addriene turned and went to get something to eat.  
When she entered the kitchen, Marge was sitting at the table, talking to Dudley. Everyone looked at Addriene, as she was just sort of staring. She looked at Petunia.  
" I told you she was coming."  
" You never said she was HERE. Is there anything to eat?"  
Petunia and Vernon glared. " What? At least I asked. I know some people who would just walk up to people's refridgerators and start grabbing stuff."  
" Like who?" asked Marge.  
" Oh, I dunno...me, Kyt, Anya, Sevi...a bunch of other Americans that went to my school. I just thought I'd make a show of having manners." Addriene shrugged, walked over to the refridgerator, and started looking for something good to eat. 


End file.
